


Дживс в отпуске

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Берти четыре года подряд не дает Дживсу спокойно отдохнуть в отпуске.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Дживс в отпуске

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves on Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717753) by [ricketybridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketybridge/pseuds/ricketybridge). 



1924

ПРИВЕТ ДЖИВС ТЧК КАК БРАЙТОН ТЧК МНОГО РЫБЫ ПОЙМАЛ ЧТК ПРОСТИ ЧТО ОТРЫВАЮ ОТ ОТПУСКА ТЧК ПОКА ПОКА ТЧК

БРАЙТОН ЧУДЕСЕН СЭР СПАСИБО ТЧК ПОЙМАЛ СЕГОДНЯ УТРОМ ДВЕ ТРЕСКИ ТЧК ВСЕ ХОРОШО СЭР ТЧК

ВСЕ ХОРОШО ТЧК СКУЧНО БЕЗ ДЖИВСОВОЙ БЛИСТАТЕЛЬНОСТИ НО ТУТ УЖ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОДЕЛАЕШЬ НАВЕРНОЕ ТЧК

ОЧЕНЬ МИЛО С ВАШЕЙ СТОРОНЫ СЭР ТЧК ВЕРНУСЬ МЕНЬШЕ ЧЕМ ЧЕРЕЗ ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ ТЧК

ЕСЛИ Я ПРИЕДУ В БРАЙТОН ТЕБЯ ПОПРИВЕТСТВОВАТЬ ЭТО БУДЕТ НЕ КАЧЕСТВЕ НАНИМАТЕЛЯ ВЕДЬ ТЫ В ОТПУСКЕ ТАК ТЧК

НЕТ СЭР ТЧК ВЫ МОЙ НАНИМАТЕЛЬ В ОТПУСКЕ В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ ТЧК

ЗНАЧИТ ТЫ ПРОТИВ ТОГО ЧТОБЫ Я ПРИЕХАЛ В БРАЙТОН ТЕБЯ ПОПРИВЕТСТВОВАТЬ ТЧК

НЕТ СЭР НО Я БЫ НЕ СОВЕТОВАЛ ТЧК

ПОЧЕМУ ТЧК

УВЕРЕН У ВАС ЕСТЬ БОЛЕЕ НАСУЩНЫЕ ДЕЛА ЧЕМ НАНОСИТЬ ВИЗИТЫ ВЕЖЛИВОСТИ СВОЕМУ КАМЕРДИНЕРУ СЭР ТЧК

НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ НЕТ ТЧК

ХОРОШО СЭР ТЧК

1925

Дорогой Дживс!  
Как поживает Брайтон? Полагаю, ты уже успел поймать несколько отличных рыбин и дочитать какую-нибудь образовательную книгу? А вообще, старина, сколько образовательных книг тебе еще нужно прочитать? Не могу представить себе ни одной области, в которой ты не был бы блестяще образован. Ну, то есть, если честно, может, тебе и не помешали бы курсы по расширению взглядов на мужскую моду, но сомневаюсь, что на свете существуют книги, которые убедили бы читателя в необходимости ценить альпийские шляпы и клетчатые галстуки.  
Тут все примерно так же, как было до твоего отъезда. Любовные устремления Бинго переключились на другой объект, но было бы более странно, если бы этого не произошло. Тетя Агата угрожает в ближайшее время нанести мне визит – но я уверен, что ты и так мог бы об этом догадаться.  
Ну что ж, полагаю, последнее, чего бы тебе хотелось в отпуске от своего нанимателя – это читать его новости. Я прекрасно знаю, как могут раздражать мои разглагольствования. Удивительно, что ты так терпеливо их сносишь большую часть года.  
Чао-какао!  
Берти.

____________________  
Дорогой мистер Вустер.  
Если позволите заметить, сэр, вы себя недооцениваете. То, что вы называете «разглагольствованиями», на самом деле – забавные и точно подмеченные наблюдения и любопытные истории.  
Удовлетворяет ли Мэйсон ваши потребности? Если вам чего-то не хватает, я могу написать ему более подробные инструкции.  
С уважением  
Реджинальд Дживс.

____________________  
Дорогой Дживс.  
Есть одна вещь, которой мне не хватает в Мэйсоне, и это то, что он не Дживс. Однако, боюсь, что ни одно, пусть даже самое подробное письмо с инструкциями, не сможет исправить ситуацию. Дело не в том, что мне не хватает твоих бодрящих коктейлей – Мэйсон делает их замечательно, хоть и не точно так же, как ты, – или еще чего-то конкретного в твоей работе, какой бы она ни была безупречной. Я скучаю по самой твоей дживсовости, которой невозможно научить и которую ничем не заменишь.  
Тот самый визит, которым грозила тетя А., уже состоялся, и теперь твой господин находится перед перспективой в очередной раз попасть в наваристый бульон. Думаю, ты уже догадался: да, престарелая т. в очередной раз познакомила меня с девушкой. Юная особа благосклонно отнеслась ко мне за обедом, и, судя по всему, тетя А. уже составила черновик объявления о помолвке.  
Однако прошу тебя, НЕ забивай себе этим голову ни на секунду. Я не должен отвлекать тебя от драгоценного отдыха вдали от Беркли-меншенс. К тому же осмелюсь надеяться на то, что уж хотя бы раз-то я смогу и сам избежать попадания в неприятности, ведь за столько лет я не мог не научиться распознавать их на подлете.  
Твой  
Берти.

____________________  
Дорогой мистер Вустер.  
Мне приятно слышать, что вы находите мое присутствие столь уникально незаменимым.  
Обеспокоен тем, что миссис Грегсон вновь попыталась навязать вам свои желания относительно вашего матримониального статуса. Если вам требуется моя помощь, я, не колеблясь, готов ее вам оказать.  
С уважением  
Дживс.

____________________  
Дорогой Дживс.  
Если ты отослал ответ на мое предыдущее письмо, то я с сожалением вынужден тебе сообщить, что у меня не было возможности его прочитать. Как ты, возможно, уже сделал вывод из марки на конверте, меня упрятали в тюремную камеру. Почему и как – это сейчас не столь важно. Достаточно сказать, что самые лучшие планы, которые появляются в мозгу Бертрама Вустера, не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми, что рождаются, уже полностью готовыми, в голове у Дживса.  
Пожалуйста, не беспокойся из-за меня и ситуации с тюрьмой. Я упомянул об этом обстоятельстве только потому, что не хотел, чтобы ты волновался из-за отсутствия моего ответа – если, конечно, ты все-таки мне писал.  
Твой  
Берти.

____________________  
СЭР ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ В ЛОНДОН СЛЕДУЮЩИМ ПОЕЗДОМ ТЧК

1926

Дорогой Дживс.  
Что ж, я думал, что справлюсь без временного камердинера в течение твоих двух недель отсутствия, но со стыдом должен признаться, что квартира 3А по Беркли-меншенс пришла в такое состояние беззакония и дикости, какого не видывали на Британских островах со времен битвы при Тьюксбери. Пишу эти строки, спрятавшись за зарослями половой щетки, а другой рукой сжимаю гарпун. Клянусь – только что мимо честерфилда пробежала стая бродячих собак.  
Прошу, не воспринимай это как попытку намекнуть тебе на то, чтобы ты немедленно вернулся и больше никогда никуда не уезжал. Я всего лишь хотел подчеркнуть, каким незаменимым ты стал для меня и как быстро все приходит в упадок в твое отсутствие. Завтра я позвоню в агентство и попрошу прислать временного камердинера, чтобы восстановить какое-то подобие порядка в жилище Вустера. Хоть и уверен, что, кого бы они ни прислали, он не сможет это сделать так же эффективно и безупречно, как сделал бы ты.  
Твой  
Берти.

____________________  
Дорогой мистер Вустер.  
Я с изрядной долей тревоги воспринял новости о состоянии вашего жилища. Надеюсь, при его описании вы воспользовались приемом максимальной гиперболы. Также надеюсь на то, что вас устраивают услуги временно заменяющего меня камердинера, присланного агентством. Если нет, я с радостью вернусь, пока не будет найден более подходящий кандидат.  
С уважением  
Реджинальд Дживс.

____________________  
Дорогой Дживс.  
Агентство прислало мне человека по имени Гибсон. Он успешно изгнал наводнивших Вустеровское королевство варваров, но, боюсь, опьянел от власти и теперь владычествует домом и мной, подобно тирану.  
Как ты знаешь, я – человек железной воли, но воля Гибсона сделана из стали. К тому же она не обита бархатом, как твоя. Если Гибсон – деспот, то ты, скорее, король-философ: ты желаешь в душе всем самого лучшего и, если тебе что-то не нравится, исправляешь ситуацию мягким прикосновением, а не взмахом кнута. Соединенное Королевство определенно нуждается в правителе вроде тебя. Если ты когда-нибудь решишь баллотироваться в Парламент – только скажи, и я с радостью подпишу чек в поддержку твоей кампании.  
Мысли мои склоняются в сторону бунта против моего надсмотрщика, но придется мне потерпеть, если я не хочу лишиться головы. Прошу только, не волнуйся из-за всего этого – до твоего возвращения осталась всего неделя, и до этого момента я просто увеличу количество часов, проведенных в «Трутнях».  
Твой  
Берти.

____________________  
ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ В ЛОНДОН СЭР ТЧК

1927

Дорогой Дживс.  
Прости, что прерываю твой отпуск, который по замыслу должен быть отдыхом от нанимателя, уже четвертый год подряд, но я просто не могу удержаться и не написать тебе о причине, по которой я с таким постоянством нарушаю твое священное право на отдых.  
Дело в том, что я скучаю по тебе, Дживс. Безумно. И, как я уже намекал в одном из множества посланий, я не имею в виду, что скучаю по твоим камердинерским услугам – я скучаю по тебе. (И, кстати, я сейчас довольно-таки сильно нетрезв – вернулся с весьма оживленного вечера в «Трутнях».) Кто-то удивится – как это можно скучать по человеку, которого видишь практически каждый день. Ответить на это я могу только одно: очень просто, если этот человек такой чудесный, как ты. И еще: мне очень сложно думать о том, что ты где-то там, далеко, веселишься без меня, пусть даже твои представления о веселье и включают гораздо больше рыбалки и чтения, чем мои.  
Как же я мечтал увидеть Дживса в расслабленном состоянии, в одежде, более подходящей к сидению в лодке с удочкой, чем к подаче б. с с. на подносе. Возможно, это была бы синяя рабочая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами. К тому же ты бы не стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, как всегда делаешь в моем присутствии. Может, ты сидел бы на балконе своего номера: в руке сигарета, на коленях Спиноза… А твои волосы! Боже, Дживс, если бы хоть разок увидеть, как твои волосы свободно свисают на лоб, а не зачесаны назад с помощью бриолина – о, боюсь, мне было бы очень сложно сосредоточиться.  
Признаюсь – именно такого рода трансформацию я тайно надеялся увидеть, когда приехал к тебе в Брайтон несколько лет назад, но ты, конечно же, мне этого не позволил. Каким удивительным и непривычным существом ты бы предстал передо мной: наполовину Дживсом, ведь технически ты бы продолжал быть самим собой, и наполовину не-Дживсом, ведь для меня твоя дживсовость неизбежно идет в комплекте с безупречным костюмом и идеально прямым позвоночником.  
Но я бы хотел увидеть изменения не только во внешности, но и в поведении. Ведь ты ведешь себя по-другому с друзьями – не так, как со своим нанимателем? Нельзя ведь называть приятелей «сэр» и выглядеть надутой лягушкой во время веселой попойки в пабе? Впрочем, я совершенно допускаю возможность того, что у тебя в репертуаре просто нет неформального поведения, ведь ты гораздо больше воплощаешь в себе абстрактную концепцию камердинера, чем доступно обычному смертному.  
В любом случае, я лелеял эти абсурдные мечты, в которых мы с тобой сидим на балконе твоего номера, выходящего на море, и я говорю тебе что-то, что вызывает у тебя смех – настоящий смех, а не сдержанный смешок. Ты ведь знаешь, что я ни разу не видел, как ты смеешься? Полагаю, ты считаешь, что это было бы недопустимой вольностью в моем присутствии, но тут ты совершенно не прав – нет ничего, что мне доставило бы большее удовольствие.  
В любом случае, в этой моей мечте я вызываю у тебя смех (и наслаждаюсь этим зрелищем), а потом сворачиваюсь у тебя на коленях и, возможно, дерзко отнимаю сигарету, после чего целую в губы. Что ты тогда сделаешь? Оттолкнешь меня? Неохотно вытерпишь, списав мой поступок на очередную эксцентричную выходку? Или обнимешь меня и склонишься за еще одним поцелуем? Думаю, очевидно, какой из трех вариантов предпочел бы я сам.  
Я переполнен твердым намерением отослать это письмо завтра утром, но, полагаю, вполне возможно, что при резком свете дня и на трезвую голову передумаю. Представляю, что бы ты посоветовал в этом случае, но, как ты знаешь, меня зачастую несет вкривь и вкось, вопреки твоим мудрым инструкциям.  
Твой, всегда твой  
Берти.

____________________  
Дорогой мистер Вустер.  
Должен искренне извиниться за то, что прочел ваше письмо. Я увидел его на прикроватном столике сегодня рано утром и, учитывая, что оно было адресовано мне, предположил, что вы захотели, чтобы я с ним ознакомился до того, как разбужу вас. И только дойдя до последнего абзаца, я осознал, что вы пока еще не пришли к окончательному решению о том, желаете ли вы, чтобы я его прочитал. Судя по всему, вы не получили мою телеграмму, в которой сообщалось, что я возвращаюсь из отпуска раньше запланированного. Я прошу прощения и приму ваше решение, если вы захотите, чтобы я подал заявление об уходе.  
Однако должен вас заверить, что ваше письмо оказало на меня самый желанный эффект. В описанной вами гипотетической ситуации я бы повел себя именно так, как, судя по вашему намеку, вы бы предпочли.  
Должен сказать, что я взял на себя вольность сжечь ваше письмо. Я счел его невероятно прекрасным, но само его существование представляло слишком серьезную опасность. Надеюсь, вы позволите мне сжечь и это письмо тоже.  
Ваш  
Реджинальд Дживс.

____________________  
Уважаемый мистер Дживс.  
Этим письмом подтверждаем, что зарезервировали для вас два номера на период с 2 по 16 июля 1927 года на имя мистера Бертрама Вустера. По вашему запросу в одном из номеров имеется балкон с видом на море.  
Искренне ваша  
Администрация гостиницы «Приморская».


End file.
